


The New Destiny

by shinesparkles_Archer287



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesparkles_Archer287/pseuds/shinesparkles_Archer287
Summary: El Comando Colega amigos vuelve a la carga para devolverle la magia al universo después de derrotar al Amo de la Horda. Todo va bien en un principio hasta que las cosas empiezan a retorcerse.She-Ra hará todo lo posible para intentar salvar el mundo nuevamente pero... Él no la quiere a ella, no. Lo que quiere es la corona de Etheria y sólo una persona la tiene y esa no es She-Ra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra)





	The New Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiiis :DD esta es la primera historia que hago aquí, en AO3. La mayoría las suelo hacer en Wattpad xd. Esta es una historia que está completamente en español, no está para nada en inglés ni en ningún otro idioma. La verdad es que me da igual si esta historia recibe mucho o poco amor, yo sólo estoy aquí para escribir y entretenerme UwU, Si hay alguien que va a leer la historia pido por favor que no se burle u ofenda de los nombres de los personajes. Soy de España y aquí los nombres de los personajes de She-Ra se pronuncian diferente, por eso os pido que no os ofendáis o burléis.
> 
> -Catra = Gatia  
> -Glimmer = Destello  
> -Bow = Arco  
> -Perfuma = Flora  
> -Mermista = Sirénida  
> -Entrapta = Tecnia  
> -Frosta = Escarcha  
> -Spinnerella = Girela  
> -Netossa = Reda  
> -Double Trouble = Dupla  
> -Castapella = Conjuria  
> -Horde Prime (Hordiano Primero) = Amo de la Horda.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que os guste <3

El espacio. Cuántos secretos y maravillas esconde esa belleza. Todo anda tranquilo en ese lugar silencioso y lleno de estrellas. Sólo se puede admirar el sonido de aquellos meteoritos impactando los unos contra los otros y el sonido de las estrellas que nacen con el paso de los años.

Una nave se aproxima lentamente mientras que los tripulantes de su interior admiran todos los planetas a su alrededor que han sido destruidos por culpa de Hordiano Primero. Hay uno en particular que está en el centro del espacio el cuál tiene pinta de que ese planeta sigue vivo y lleno de color.

—¿Se puede saber qué tenemos ante nosotros? —Pregunta el capitán de la nave quien tiene la voz más ronca que jamás se haya escuchado. Sólo tiene una túnica completamente negra que le llega hasta los pies los cuales no se pueden divisar. Lleva una capucha que le tapa la cara, ni siquiera se puede admirar su mentón. Da _muy mal rollo_ , eso era cierto. Uno de los tripulantes miraba aquél planeta con gran atención para que después pudiera escanearlo con el ordenador de la nave. Después de obtener los resultados del escaneo se acercó al capitán y comenzó a redactar todo lo que había visto en la maquinaria.

—Mi Lord, está presenciando uno de los únicos planetas sobrevivientes de toda la galaxia. Este ejemplar se caracteriza con el nombre de: "Etheria". Anteriormente había sido desterrado a otro lugar desconocido del espacio llamado "Despondos". Sus habitantes son conocidos como los _Etherios_. La mayor parte de la población del planeta son simples aldeanos, mi señor. —El tripulante explicaba paso a paso cómo estaba constituída Etheria, lo cuál estaba logrando que el Lord se interesara más por esa esfera redonda.

—¿No hay gobernantes ahí?—Preguntó con algo de desgana en su voz.

—Se supone que Etheria está dividida por varios reinos en concreto, mi señor.  
Los principales reinos gobernados por las princesas elementales son:  
-Salíneas  
-Plumeria  
-Dryll  
-El Reino del Miedo  
-El Reino de las Nieves  
-Y por último: Luna Brillante

—Interesante. —Fue la única palabra del lord para describir el planeta antes de preguntar—¿Cómo se llaman esas princesas elementales tan famosas?

—Según la información que he encontrado, señor, el reino de Plumeria está gobernado por Flora, la princesa de las plantas; Salíneas está gobernado por la princesa Sirénida, princesa de los mares; Dryll lo lidera la princesa Tecnia, princesa de la tecnología; el Reino del Miedo entre tanto está reinado por la princesa Escorpia; y el Reino de las Nieves está liderado por la princesa Escarcha, princesa de las nieves.

—Ya veo... ¿Y la última princesa? La que lidera Luna Brillante.

—La información que se me ha mostrado, señor, pertenece de la antigua reina, la reina Ángela. Fue un ser angelical que al parecer quedó atrapada en dimensiones paralelas por culpa de un portal o algo parecido que se abrió. Ahora su hija, la princesa Destello, la ha sustituido en la corona y ahora es la reina de las princesas y de Luna Brillante. ¿No la convertiría eso en la reina de **toda** Etheria?

—¡¿Cómo?!—El mayor se levantó rápidamente de su asiento al darse cuenta de que tenía razón con lo que ella era la reina del planeta. Eso causó que causó que el pequeño discípulo retrocediera un poco. Después de varios instantes volvió a sentarse y para ponerse más cómodo aún, apoyó sus codos en los reposabrazos y juntó sus manos. —Hmm... Si esa Ángela murió entonces no le ha dado tiempo para enseñarle a su hija las normas básicas y principales para ser una buena reina. Es principiante, no es más que una niña... Si ella tiene la corona entonces se la arrebataremos. —Soltó una risa con una voz tan grave que hasta daba miedo escucharlo.

—M-mi señor —Tartamudeó el tripulante. —También me han llegado señales de una poderosa pieza tecnológica. Le he echado un vistazo y proviene de una chica que contiene el nombre de "Adora". Al parecer puede invocar una espada y también puede transformarse en una princesa que mide al menos tres metros de altura... Según los informes que me ha dado el ordenador su nombre es _She-Ra_. 

El lord volvió a levantarse de su asiento, aunque esta vez más rápido que antes pues al escuchar el nombre de aquella princesa se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la ventana principal de la nave. —La leyenda de She-Ra... La princesa del poder es real. Y yo que creía que era sólo un mito creado por mi hijo. —Una sonrisa malévola se asomó por debajo de la capucha que llevaba puesta. —Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le hagamos una pequeña visita a ese extraño planeta, ¿no crees, Erl?—Volvió a mirar al tripulante. Este asintió con la cabeza.

Instantáneamente el lord comenzó a caminar por los largos y gigantescos pasillos que estaban esparcidos por toda la nave. Se parecían mucho a los del Amo de la Horda. Después de caminar por varios minutos recorriendo aquél laberinto de pasillos, llegó a una sala. Era realmente gigantesca. Tenía muchas vitrinas con objetos dentro de estas, al frente había una ventana que ocupaba uno de los lados de la pared. Se podría decir que se podría ver casi todo el espacio desde aquél cristal transparente.

Caminó hacia el frente y comenzó a admirar los objetos que tenía ante él. Había una gran fila de coronas, cetros y joyas majestuosas que pertenecieron a otros reyes y reinas de otros planetas y galaxias, los cuales él había asesinado con sus propias manos a sangre fría. No pudo evitar acariciar una de las tiaras. Le encantaba. Podía pasarse horas y horas eternas admirando esas maravillas que tenía ante sus propios ojos. Erl, el discípulo, observaba en silencio a su amo mientras intentaba no ser descubierto por este. Para ser honestos le tenía muchísimo miedo pero obviamente intentaba mostrarse lo más firme que podía cuando estaba con él. 

La sonrisa del lord no se borraba. Sin mirar atrás comenzó a hablar porque sabía que desde el principio su sirviente le espiaba. —Erl, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de visitar a esa reina y a sus amigas las princesas?—Una leve risa salió de su boca.

—¿Q-qué planea hacer, mi señor?

—Oh, nada de lo que puedas preocuparte. Haré lo mismo de siempre sólo que... Esta vez... _Jugaré_ un poco con esas princesas tan especiales y... A la reina... Le prepararé una pequeña _sorpresa_. 

Erl resopló con algo de miedo. —Me parece una idea magnífica, mi señor. —Dijo al final para intentar complacerle.

—Oh, ya lo creo que lo es...—Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Prepara a los demás, vamos a visitar un nuevo planeta. —Ordenó. Erl obedeció al instante y se fue corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto, aquél extraño de la túnica negra se giró a la derecha para poder admirar una de las vitrinas. Para él era la más especial de todas. Tocó el pequeño cristal con uno de sus dedos largos y delgados y empezó a simular que acariciaba la vitrina.

—Al parecer tenías razón, hijo mío. La princesa She-Ra existe de verdad... Ahora me siento fatal por no creerte. —Habló entre pausas. —No te preocupes... Me he enterado de que esa tal Destello vive con ella y con las demás princesas en el mismo planeta... Iré a buscarte y tú te quedarás con She-Ra,,, Yo tengo grandes planes con la reina. —Dicho esto se echó a reír. Una risa realmente terrorífica, daba miedo con tan sólo escucharla. Era una risa completamente malévola. Después de un buen rato volvió a la sala de control de la nave y se sentó. Después ordenó a sus siervos que pusieran rumbo a Etheria.  
—Chicos... Poner rumbo... A Etheria. Vamos a darles una magnífica sorpresa. —Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus discípulos se pusieran en marcha para poder arrancar la nave y que esta empezara a ir más deprisa.

Pero... ¿Qué era eso tan especial que estaba dentro de aquella vitrina igualmente de especial? Sólo él sabía qué era y no tenía pensado en decírselo a nadie. Lo que él no sabía era que todas las personas que habitaban Etheria, sabían a la perfección qué era si se los llegaba a mostrar. 


End file.
